


Agree to Disagree

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fights, High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian and Mickey fight over the radio in their art class, but maybe it's a front for what they do outside of school.





	

“Nobody wants to listen to your pussy shit, Gallagher,” Mickey gritted, using all his strength to block the doorway.

“I got here first, fair and square, Mickey! Let me through!” Ian yelled back, barely breaking a sweat, but still trying hard to get past him. He had practically sprinted down the hallway, almost knocking over old Mrs. Finn.

Mickey’s hand was slipping on the frame and he’d made the mistake of letting the ROTC prick get lower than him. He easily used his lanky weight to then unfoot Mickey and shove him aside enough to squeeze by. Their bodies were mashed together, as they slid against each other still with enough pressure to make it difficult. Mickey made the other mistake of looking into Ian’s smug smiling face and noticing exactly where they were touching. Ian got by, causing Mickey to stumble from the sudden lack of resistance. He quickly recovered, trying to grab at him before he could reach the prize.

They sort of lived for Friday afternoons in art class. It wasn’t that they were doing anything particularly interesting, but it was still a fun class. It was basically a free period if you finished your work early. The only rule was that whoever got to the room first, had control of the radio for the whole period.

Mickey and Ian raced each other religiously. It was as much a game as it was an all out war. Sure, every now and then someone else would actually get there first and Mickey and Ian would pout through 45 minutes of Top 20 garbage.

On Ian’s win days it was an alt rock mix.

On Mickey’s it was more hardcore to the point other students knew to always have their own shit to listen to.

And of course the art teacher just smiled when she could be bothered to look up from finding loopholes in her forced curriculum.

Now they both had a hand on the radio, violently fingering the dial and filling the room with snippets of static, infomercials and out of context lyrics.

“What the hell, Mick, quit it!” Ian bellowed.

“No! Screw you,” wrong choice of words. Fuck.

Ian looked at him. Stopped fighting the dial and just stared.

Mickey bit his lip. He knew exactly what Ian was thinking about at that moment, and it was not the radio. His face went red.

Okay, so they’d fucked. Twice. No big deal. Whatever. It happened. This was fucking high school, of course it happened. And Ian had fucking promised. Maybe they didn’t really care so much about the radio for a couple weeks after. But the minute someone had noticed it, mentioned it, they were back to tearing each other apart.

They took their hands away from the dial.

Ian swallowed when Mickey licked his lips.

Mickey kept trying not to look at him.

A Journey song came on the classic rock station they had landed on in the crossfire.

“Bleachers,” was all Mickey said, before stomping off to his table when other students started to come in.

And Ian smiled to himself. Let the station stay all of class.

They raced each other to the bleachers.

**Author's Note:**

> my mom told me this story about how her and this dude always raced each other to art class in high school so they could change the radio to what they wanted haha :)


End file.
